


Sangria Lights

by PandaRum



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra is like in his late teens, Early 30 late 20 Alexius, Jealous Asra, Love between student and teacher, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shy Asra, Student Asra, Teen Asra, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRum/pseuds/PandaRum
Summary: Alexius can't get enough of his cute little student, it's a good thing his cute little student feels the same. It's only when insecurity that threaten their relationship that Alexius realizes that maybe the best thing to do is to talk.





	Sangria Lights

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is terrible, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I got a comment because of the age difference I guess. Someone was upset ? Or trolling ? I don’t know but I’m going to make it clear that Asra is 17/18 ages that are legal in most states ... so yeah. I could really careless but for those that are “worried” just thought I would let you know. Also I don’t think it’s anybody’s right to tell me to take down my own story. If it make you feel uncomfortable don’t read it. No one was forcing you to. If I want to be a “sick motherfucker” who writes about a relationship about two consenting people (in my personal version) then I will

It starts out with a faint touch that goes across his ribs and lingers just under the flat plans of his chest. The shiver that races through him is uncontrollable and yet even if he could do anything to stop it Alexius wouldn’t. He enjoys the feeling of these timid touches he gets in the morning. Relishes in the uncertain kisses that press on his warm shoulders and the silent questions that seem to hang off of pink lips.

Turning Alexius smiles at the bashful look that crosses his students face, blush blooming so pretty down a long neck and lingering around dusky nipples. “ _Hola,_ ” he greeted, leaning in close to brush a soft kiss on the boy’s lips.

“Sorry for waking you,” there was a tint of embarrassment that graced the boy’s words and Alexius merrily smiles so gently before pulling the shy student closer.

“I like waking up to your kisses, Asra. I hope you don’t stop.” the blush reddens further and a hand comes to grip his bicep, fingers curling so gently as if tightening them would hurt the older man. “Are you still afraid?” he teases and the hand tightens, nails digging into his skin just right and Alexius moans.

“Is this better?” the sneaky sly.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” he says softly, moving to roll Asra under him and sliding between warm, smooth legs. “I don’t care how you touch me as long as you never stop. Just the feel of your skin on mine is enough to make me ache all over.”

And it does. He has never felt the need to lie to Asra nor does he think that he ever will. He’s known the boy since he was young with skinned knees and a wide toothless grin before he matured into the young man who’s just so beautiful Alexius can’t stop touching him. At first, when the feelings started to become known unto him it was easy to ignore them. Asra was still a child in his eyes and Alexius, no matter how much he yearned for just a small taste, had raised him, taught him in the ways of magic with all its spells and potions. To touch and love and taste that golden skin was a sin Alexius had no desire to commit...At least until the boy was a little older.

So when Asra finally become of age in the eyes of society Alexius gleefully started planning, it was just so unfortunate that the boy was still too naive to understand the lust his teacher seemed to eye him with. Coaxing Asra into a sexual relationship wasn’t hard though, the boy was easy. Maybe too easy that it made Alexius sad to see the way Asra partially tripped over his own two feet in order to crawl into his teacher’s lap. If it had been any other man or woman that Asra did this to Alexius would have cursed the other so bad their future grandchildren will still be suffering the consequences.

Maybe this made him a hypocrite and maybe he was alright with it. It was best for Asra to be trapped under an old man’s spell then someone who couldn’t be trusted.

“So romantic,” Asra whispered, eyes going hazy as Alexius kisses down the collar of his neck. “When did you become such a Romeo?”

“Haven’t you heard? Alexius De La Lluvia can charm the pants off of any man or woman.” he meant it as a tease but the smile that Asra once had on his face dropped a little, just small enough to go unnoticed by anyone but he wasn’t anyone. Alexius is quick to pull back from his young lover, moves to sit on the back of his heels and stare down at sangria eyes.

It must have made the boy uncomfortable to be looked at so strongly, he shifts a little so he’s leaning on his elbows, eyes looking everywhere but at his teacher. “I-”

“Is that how you really feel?” Those beautiful eyes he has grown so fond of eyed the bedsheets with such interest. “Asra I asked you a question and when I ask you a question-”

“I know...You expect an answer.”

“I’m waiting.”

It’s a rarity to see Asra scowl, but it’s no surprise. He never did like being pushed.

“Maybe...Yes...I don’t know,” he sounds so sad that Alexius wants nothing more than pet the snowy hair and kiss him senseless, but now wasn’t the time. His boy was upset and it was only right for him to clear up some things, mainly their relationship.

“You’re the only one who shares my bed,” he states and watches with amusement as Asra’s eyes snaped up to finally look at him. “No more Cybil, no more Haiden just Asra. Beautiful, breathtaking and special Asra. Who’s magic makes me tingle all over,whoses kisses are just so sweet, who makes me laugh like no one else, who brightens my day. Asra who-”

“Ok, ok!” the blush is back again and there’s a lightness in those purple eyes. “I believe you.”

“Good, because I love you and I don’t plan on losing you anytime soon.”

The smile that crosses Asra’s face is the best smile he has ever seen in his life and Alexius hopes he can so many more in the future.

“Love you too.”


End file.
